


Ложная заря

by shmourne



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Черепица почти не скрипела под ногами, а укрывавшие крыши пластины не скользили, грозя уронить Эмили вниз, где из воды торчали гнилые доски. Ей казалось что все это — с покровительства Чужого, незримого, начавшегося еще тогда, когда ей было десять, а все сны были о китах с цветными спинами и чернильными озерцами вместо глаз. Но Эмили выросла, и китов больше не было — только Китобои.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Kudos: 3





	Ложная заря

**Author's Note:**

> пост!Dishonored2, пост!DotO, Чужой!Дауд  
> Написано для ЗФБ-2018

Охрану с Затопленного квартала так и не сняли.

Много лет ушло впустую, и как бы Эмили ни пыталась обустроить и облагородить эту часть города — все шло наперекосяк. То рабочие срывали сроки, то снова срывало дамбу, то невесть откуда нападали крысы. Кто-то, впрочем, говорил, что видел там Китобоев, стоящих на крышах, совсем как раньше — немым и вечным дозором.

Сама Эмили в эту часть города не совалась. Гости из Морли требовали царственного внимания, подмигивала Виман с другого конца стола, а отец днем и ночью гонял по импровизированному полигону, чутко оборачиваясь каждый раз, когда Эмили пыталась удушить его.

Он никогда не шутил с ней, лишь грустновато улыбался, стоило Эмили зайти за спину, и ронял прохладное «еще раз». Спасибо, что не отчитывал, как Каллиста или Пьеро. О последнем Эмили всегда вспоминала с нежностью и глубоко сожалела о том, как пришлось ученому закончить свои дни.

Они все изменились за прошедшие годы, и только Затопленный квартал каждый раз отстаивал свое право оставаться неизменным.

Насколько бы старше ни становилась Эмили, насколько бы ни осунулся ее отец, пытающийся усидеть на двух стульях сразу — статуя императрицы все так же не выпускала регалий из рук, а внизу сгнивали очередные наскоро наброшенные доски.

Наверняка Корво мог бы разобраться с этим в считанные минуты: нашел бы вентиль, нашел бы уязвимость в конструкции дамбы, что угодно нашел бы, если б Эмили осмелилась попросить его о помощи. Но она не просила.

Каждый раз, стоило ей упомянуть о проблемах в квартале, как отец темнел лицом настолько, что Эмили отчего-то не решалась продолжить разговор.

А рабочие все продолжали сбегать оттуда, как будто сам Чужой кусал их за пятки. Впрочем, представлять, что мальчик с черными глазами, которого она так давно видела во сне, может кусать кого-то за пятки, до сих пор казалось забавным. В детстве она обязательно нарисовала бы картинку, а теперь… Теперь нужно было искать людей, которые взялись бы за дело, не слушая суеверных гристольцев.

Аббатство так и не преуспело в том, чтобы искоренить веру в ведьм, амулеты из китовой кости и того самого мальчика, чья метка до сих пор темнела старым шрамом на руке отца Эмили.

Впрочем, о метке теперь знали немногие.

Корво не рассказывал ей обо всем, но императрица знала, что исчезли и Вера Морэй, и Далила Копперспун, и даже Дауд, чей алый макинтош снился ей в кошмарах до сих пор.

Дом Морэй снесли, картины Далилы разыскали и сожгли каждую, и лишь Затопленный квартал торчал костью в горле, нетронутым, не покорившимся воле императрицы.

И однажды Эмили сдалась, оставив район на откуп крысам и призракам. Впрочем, о том, что отец ходит туда время от времени один, она была прекрасно осведомлена.

Пока в Башне все оставалось неизменным, а Корво Аттано хранил покой императрицы, Эмили молчала.

Потому что Чужой приходил к ней во снах снова и снова, и в чернильных его глазах Эмили читала сожаление.

Она еще не скоро сумела пробраться в Затопленный квартал сама, соврав отцу, что останется с Виман сегодня. Впрочем, предупредила и Виман, и страже показалась на глаза, и даже та, кто сменила на посту погибшую Алекси, не знала всей правды, чуя лишь сладковатый аромат кальяна и слыша грудной смех Виман из комнат императрицы.

На улицах посветлело. После победы над чумой, Дануолл ожил, однако не потерял своего мрачного очарования, не стал второй Карнакой, где солнце порой обжигало, а не грело. Патрули сняли, оставив лишь необходимый минимум, а основные силы бросили на охрану Затопленного квартала: высокая арка ощетинилась световой стеной, а стражу утроили, в том числе и на крышах, так что буквально ни единой крысе не прошмыгнуть, но Эмили училась не зря, отметив варианты дерзкого набега на картах, надежно укрытых в учебнике по дворцовому этикету

Будь у нее хоть толика силы — и путь был бы проще.

Но Чужой не говорил с ней, лишь наблюдал, будто из-за зыбкого стекла или с сребрографии — недосягаемый, бесконечно далекий. Она то и дело видела его статную фигуру краем глаза то в толпе на улицах, то заворачивая за угол, то вдруг босяк хватал императрицу за край плаща и начинал рассказывать сказки о девочке, что убила одним ударом брата герцога Карнаки.

Черепица почти не скрипела под ногами, а укрывавшие крыши пластины не скользили, грозя уронить Эмили вниз, где из воды торчали гнилые доски. Ей казалось, что все это — с покровительства Чужого, незримого, начавшегося еще тогда, когда ей было десять, а все сны были о китах с цветными спинами и чернильными озерцами вместо глаз. Но Эмили выросла, и китов больше не было — только Китобои.

Высоты она не боялась, с любопытством смотрела вниз, запоминая короткие и шумные пути, искала закоулки, по которым можно было прошмыгнуть легкой тенью, замочив ноги, но не издав ни звука.

Никаких больше чумных плакальщиков.

И ни единого Китобоя она тоже не встретила.

Встречали пустотой и тишиной старые полуразрушенные дома, кое-где пришлось ломать деревянные доски, а потом… Потом Эмили нашла чужой путь. Совсем короткий, что вел прямиком в старую торговую палату. Он просматривался еще от самых ворот и то аккуратно обходил по балконам и скатам крыш все посты, то нырял вниз, где снова приходилось хлюпать водой в сапогах из тонко выделанной кожи. В тени, в тишине.

Вглубь квартала Эмили не ходила ни разу — иногда появлялась официально, глядя на статую матери, белеющую вдали, и разворачивалась, раз за разом отдавая приказ осушить и отремонтировать. Но кто-то бывал здесь часто. Кто-то, чьи следы она научилась читать первыми, и по расположению небрежно набросанных ящиков угадывала, куда он пошел.

Крохотный тайничок на месте кирпича в одной из стен только подтвердил догадку. Именно здесь ему понадобилась бы аддермирская микстура. И впереди был провал — от окна дома до самой статуи, с которой уже легко заберешься в палату. Но у Эмили не было метки, а потому пришлось идти в обход.

Любопытство гнало ее вперед. Она снова вымочила ноги и запыхалась, карабкаясь по почти отвесным стенам и обдирая пальцы о камни. Изредка она чувствовала на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, но ни единой маски китобоя в окрестностях не увидела. О том, что это мог быть охранник, Эмили даже и не подумала. Те вечно квохтали, как куры, и поднимали шум, стоило только заметить императрицу в неподобающем месте.

Статуя же пусто смотрела вперед, являя миру доброжелательный взгляд Джессамины Колдуин, слегка рассеяный и спокойный.

Впрочем, вряд ли мама осудила бы.

Эмили с трудом преодолела последние метры, но приглашающе распахнутое окно подстегнуло ее любопытство. Створка не была выломана, именно распахнута, будто кого-то здесь ждали. Впрочем, это мог быть и ветер, и старый ход для банды Ножа Дануолла, потому императрица не спешила с выводами, нырнув за гнилой от сырости шкаф, заглянула за угол и только потом пошла вперед, держась тени.

Здесь больше не было света, не ходила бессменная охрана и не пахло так остро пролитой кровью. Проклятая сырость, казалось, отвоевала палату целиком, постепенно стирая все следы прежних обитателей.

Корво не рассказывал ей всего о квартале, но Эмили видела его во сне, видела иным — живым и веселым, а ещё — палату, где беспризорники становились убийцами.

И ещё — девочку, получившую право носить красный макинтош.

Вперед до конца, где не было больше решетки, только ход вниз, через который когда-то ушел отец, а потом назад и снова до конца, по длинному коридору, где опасно скрипели под ногами доски. Эмили замирала на каждом шагу, боясь, что ее услышат, и упорно шла к разбитым витражам по колкому стеклу. Туда, где слышались голоса. Где горел фиолетовым фонарь.

Она замерла, присев за ящиком в тени, и зажала себе рот, когда вместе с голосом отца услышала тот, что до сих пор снился ей в кошмарах.

— Я оставил тебе квартал взамен, — Корво говорил устало, как будто выговаривал непослушному ребенку. — Забрал твоих Китобоев. Оставь нас. Оставь меня.

Эмили мягко перекатилась по полу и заглянула сквозь разбитое стекло, не поверив своим глазам.

Мальчик с черными глазами и правда исчез. Его место занял мужчина в алом макинтоше. Его лицо еще хранило следы былой красоты, и даже шрам не портил его, как и упрямое выражение, и сжатые нитью губы. Дауд был таким же, как в день смерти Джессамины Колдуин, лишь глаза его стали мутными чернильными озерцами.

— Мой дорогой Корво…

А интонации — чужие, незнакомые.

Дауд сипел и каркал раньше, говорил неохотно, мало, а теперь его голос плыл, отдаваясь эхом где-то глубоко в голове, тянул, манил выйти на свет.

— Кварталом ты откупаешься от своей совести.

— Я не собираюсь оправдываться.

— Тогда ты не пришел бы сюда. И не звал бы меня.

— А ты не снизошел бы, если бы мы не…

Гортанный смех прервал Корво Аттано, а полупрозрачная фигура Дауда подернулась дымкой, обретая плоть. Он сошел с алтаря, тяжело ступая, и поспешил сесть, сгорбившись, будто старик. Впрочем, в его волосах не было ни единой серебристой нити.

— Я снизошел, потому что выходит срок. Ты купил у него, — Дауд задумался, — у меня пятнадцать лет, пока твоя девочка не встанет на ноги. Ты берег алтари и даже позволил Билли жить, чтобы она могла найти нас обоих.

— Волею судеб, Лёрк показалась ему интереснее, — Корво пожал плечами в ответ.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, Корво. И ты позвал меня вовсе не потому, что соскучился.

Аттано прикрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что сожалею, Дауд.

Редкие хлопки заставили Эмили встрепенуться, а потом она вздрогнула, поняв, что Нож Дануолла смотрит прямо на неё. Дауд, впрочем, молчал. Он поднялся, по-кошачьи гибко обходя Корво, но не сводил с его дочери спокойного задумчивого взгляда. Эмили смотрела в ответ как зачарованная, прислушивалась, но не слышала больше ни слова, хотя губы обоих шевелились.

Дауд, поняла она, и поспешила спрятаться лучше, пока ее не обнаружил еще и отец. Или же Дауд вел ее сюда с самого начала? Но почему тогда он не дал услышать главного?

Еще немного — и она узнала бы, куда делся черноглазый мальчик и почему убийца матери все еще жив.

— Ты хотел сказать, что поступаешь так, как велит тебе совесть. Поэтому ты сказал Билли, где я. Поэтому ты обратил внимание Чужого именно на нее.

Редкие хлопки ложились друг на друга как удары плети. Но Корво не отвел взгляда.

— Я никогда не был готов пожертвовать теми, кто мне дорог.

— Я знаю, — Дауд повел рукой в воздухе, и под ладонью заклубилась тьма. — Бездна многое мне показала.

— Пятнадцать лет, Дауд, — Аттано впервые улыбнулся, тяжело прошел к резному дубовому столу и стер пыль с края легким движением ладони.

Он не снял перчатки с той руки, где огнем горела метка, которая теперь была видна даже под толстыми слоями сшитой вместе кожи. А потом стиснул столешницу, будто та была последней соломинкой.

— Они не прошли для меня бесследно. И дело далеко не в том, что Джессамина исчезла навсегда, — он помолчал, а потом снова взглянул на Дауда. — Исчез ты.

Дауд-Чужой медленно открыл и закрыл глаза, слегка опустив подбородок.

— Я обещал исчезнуть.

— Почему же ты ничего не сказал мне, — в голосе Аттано сквозила горечь, он выдохнул слова так, будто много лет не мог пропихнуть их из глотки наружу, а теперь они сами легли на язык, но так и не прорвались бурным потоком. Возможно, Дауд хотел бы услышать их хоть раз, но вот Бездна была глуха к мелким чужим чувствам.

— Об Эмили?

Она встрепенулась, когда вдруг вернулись звуки, но не издала ни единого сама. Эмили прижалась щекой к поверхности ящика и прикрыла глаза, с жадностью ловя каждое сказанное слово.

— Да.

— Потому что это выглядело бы как попытка искупить мою вину.

— Я не поверил бы.

— И не стал бы разбираться.

— Но я начал разбираться после.

— Потому ты сохранил и квартал, и алтари, и еще не стал трогать моих мальчиков.

— Слишком поздно, Дауд. Я нашел аудиографию слишком поздно.

— У меня впереди вечность, — Чужой улыбнулся полузнакомо — и мальчишеской задорной улыбкой, и кривоватым оскалом убийцы. — А за ту жизнь, что я прожил здесь, я понял одну вещь — прошлого не вернуть.

— Можно лишь попытаться исправить ошибки и жить дальше, — Корво кивнул, обернувшись. — Жаль, я смог принять это только сейчас, когда ты…

Он не смог выдавить из себя последнего слова.

Дауд положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Когда я стал черноглазым ублюдком.

Эмили просыпается в своей постели. На половине Виман уже остыла простынь, в глаза бьет неяркое дануолльское солнце. Эмили безбожно проспала, но никто не пришел будить императрицу. Только аудиограф поблескивает металлическим боком, а потом включается сам, как по мановению невидимой руки.

Никто кроме него не узнает, что я спас Эмили от участи живой марионетки…

Эмили садится и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Спустя пару часов она велит закрыть Затопленный квартал навсегда. Потом — не искать Корво Аттано. А ночью на её руке расцветает метка.

В Бездне не так темно и пусто, как было в последний раз. Теперь там — осколки Затопленного квартала. Старый кабинет Дауда будто бы не изменился — потрепанный, как и сам убийца, что не сменил алого макинтоша даже в посмертии. Под ногой предательски скрипит половица, но Дауд не поднимает взгляда от стола. Здесь Бездна оставляет его самим собой. Корво прячется за ящиками и замирает за дверью с витражом, тенью течет от укрытия к укрытию, пока не оказывается за спиной у Дауда.

— Попался, — шепчет он.

Дауд улыбается. Он никогда ни словом, ни жестом не дает понять, что видит размывающиеся контуры чужого тела, и слышит эхо, с которым говорит теперь Аттано.

Тень королевского защитника с каждым днем бледнее и бледнее, и даже Дауд не может удержать его в этом мире. Чего уж говорить о живых? Не удержать, но проявить, чтобы напоследок ощутить призрачный вкус чужих губ, узнать, как Корво дышит хрипло, если вжать его в постель и навалиться всем телом. И отдается он совсем как мальчишка — с жаром, торопливо, жадно. Только в постели не сдерживает стонов.

Дауд не хочет думать о том, что будет дальше, когда Корво растворится в Бездне окончательно. У него еще есть силы, чтобы держать Аттано под рукой, чтобы целовать его, отдаваться ему, стонать в голос, когда порхает язык по головке, и зарываться пальцами в каштановые пряди на затылке. И бедрами вверх, в горло. До собственного крика.

Корво не против. И это уже не обостренное до предела чувство долга.

У Аттано на спине шрамы от ножей десятками, и он вздрагивает, если касаться их языком, и прогибается в пояснице, если прихватить зубами загривок. Он умеет и брать, и отдавать — сжимает бедра Дауда стальной хваткой, обхватывает поперек поясницы и скользит суховатыми губами по груди, кусая соски. И совсем не возмущается, когда сгребаешь волосы в горсти.

И это все, что у них остается.

Дауд — не всесилен.

Но Бездна иногда дает ему чуть больше свободы, чем мальчику с певучим именем, что был до.

И пройдет немало лет, пока человечность не выветрится полностью. Тогда исчезнут и кабинет, и алый макинтош. Но останется Затопленный квартал, в котором все началось столетия назад, останутся алтарь и нож, прорвавшие ткань реальности, а вместо мальчика, знавшего, о чем поют киты, и мужчины его освободившего, на трон взойдет Крысиный Король.


End file.
